


There's No Place Like Home

by Hugs_Much_Appreciated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, it's sad and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugs_Much_Appreciated/pseuds/Hugs_Much_Appreciated
Summary: I have a basic idea of where I want this story to go, but who knows if I'll post anymore of what I have written out. ANYWAY! Enjoy! (or don't, that's okay too.)





	There's No Place Like Home

As a child, life was beautiful to Castiel. No matter where he was in the world, he was always able to find the beauty hidden within all the mayhem. In a smog ridden city, a tree colored like fire would stand tall and proud. Many people would walk by it, but Castiel would stop to look at its magnificence. It would grant only him and the few who would take a second to glance at it an awesome sight. Skyscrapers piercing into the sky above were intimidating and dark to others. To Castiel, they were like staircases to heaven and God himself. Even the people who would walk by were miraculous in their own way. Their unique looks were intriguing and his curiosity would take the better of him. In his head, he would make up stories about what their lives might be like.

Many people stumbled down the street, arms full of children. They seemed stressed but happy none the less. These people, and the people who wore wide honest grins, were Castiel’s favorite. They seemed so comfortable and content with who they were and where they were, they brought the light wherever they went. People wearing crisp business suits stomped by with cold faces. Some of these people were independent, confident, and successful. Others were the ones who were rich, and their money had made them cold.

The cold business men reminded him the most of his father. He would haunt through the house in routine motion, simply walking through life instead of stopping to see the beauty and enjoying it. Castiel’s mother was the complete opposite. She would float down the street, bringing joy and light and hope with her. It was as if life seeped out from her very being, spreading color and beauty into the dull grey world around them.

Maybe this was why Castiel’s father loved his mother so much, she was everything he wasn’t. When Castiel was very little, he would often find his father watching his mother with a look he couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t hatred or sadness, but it wasn’t joy or love either. It was someplace in the middle that Castiel couldn’t understand. How could somebody look like they love someone, but be so angry at the same time? Was this what ‘jealousy’ looked like?

Castiel knew that his parents loved eachother at some point, but their marriage went downhill as he got older. He noticed that the love had faded from their eyes when they looked at each other. It was replaced with a look of anger or sometimes, as far as hatred. At 8 years old, he still didn’t understand what this “jealousy” business was. Everything seemed to be okay, he rarely heard them fight and they seemed cheery around friends. Him and his siblings were very bright, and ranked the highest in their class every year. Their family had more than enough money to buy what they needed, and then some. They had many friends and neighbors who loved them. It just didn’t make sense, and everyone left Castiel in the dark.

He was 12 when he looked in the mirror and realized he looked nothing like his mother or his father, or even his brothers and sisters. His father’s nose was short and rounded towards the bottom, Castiel’s was straight and then pointed at the end. His mother had fiery red hair, but Castiel was the only one in his family to have dark brown hair. All of his family had pale, freckled skin. But Castiel was tan with only a birthmark in the shape of wings on his left shoulder blade. His face structure was all wrong too, nothing like his family’s. He saw how beautiful his family was and wondered why was he so different. Why didn’t he look like them? Why wasn’t he pretty, too?

When he went crying to his father, asking him why he was ugly, his father showed concern. He asked Castiel why he thought he was ugly, “Did someone say that you were ugly?” Castiel shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes and told him it was because he looked nothing like his beautiful family. His father stiffened and told Castiel to talk to his mother.  
When he went crying to his mother, asking why he was so ugly, she held him close. She asked, “Why do you feel ugly, baby? You are as beautiful and powerful as the ocean. You are as soft and kind as a bird. You are everything anyone could ever wish to be.”

Castiel wiped his eyes and sniffles as he told her, “I don’t look like you or Daddy or Gabe or Mikey or-or…” and the tears flowed again. His mother held him and kept telling him how beautiful and kind he was.

She never did tell him why he looked different or why his family seemed to fall apart as soon as he came into the world. He wondered if it was in some way his fault, but he would be ignored if he dared to ask. So he stopped asking, tried to forget about his too dark hair and skin. Instead, he watched as his family fell to pieces in front of him.


End file.
